Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to reliable delivery of data between electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
In general, increasing memory density and decreasing memory cell voltage increases the likelihood of soft errors, which are random data errors caused by external stimulus (e.g., errors due to electromagnetic interference, alpha particles, or voltage spikes) that do not damage the device. Exemplary applications implement error control (e.g., error detection codes or error correction codes) to reduce the likelihood of soft errors impacting system performance. A typical memory system implements basic error control code techniques at the memory system interface. Those error control techniques are based on the data to be stored in the memory system. However, such error control techniques fail to protect against errors introduced in other portions of path between a memory requesting device and the memory system interface. Accordingly, improved techniques for providing error control are desired.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.